Shattered Dream
by Hinakurachan
Summary: Everyone knows that Momoi has a huge crush on Kuroko. That attraction and infatuation towards him has carried on even on her university years. But Aomine has had enough of Tetsu. -AoMomo-


It was a Friday late afternoon. Momoi was in Aomine's apartment to have a study session. Years had passed and the pinkette was still never seen far away from her childhood friend. Just like always, she was there to help him and keep an eye out on him. Except that this time they were both attending university. At first Aomine didn't want to go to the university, but Momoi was able to convince him by the help of their friends. And being thoughtful as she was, she chose something along the lines of what he had decided to study so that she could be around him. He had chosen to become a police officer, while she chose to become a researcher for the police department. Thus, though taking different classes, they got to be together on some. One of them being a law class, and the reason they were both studying together that day.

They had decided to take a break. Or more like it was Momoi who had decided to give Aomine a break because he was being impossible. The tanned male had laid down on his back on the floor right next to the low table in his room with his eyes closed, while the girl was sitting on his bed doing something with her phone. She was texting with two of their friends. The two of them being none other than Ki-chan and Tetsu-kun. Whatever they were texting about, she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Dai-chan, did you know? Ki-chan will be going to America for a special photo shoot!"

Aomine did not respond. He was listening, but all that he wanted was to take a nap. Despite that, the girl continued.

"He said that he will get us some souvenirs! I wonder what he will get~ Oh, and Tetsu-kun won an award at a literature competition at his university! It was first place!"

For some peculiar reason, Aomine's eyebrow twitched slightly at the mention of their light bluenette friend's name. Tetsu was one of his closest friends, of course, but it was what he knew that would come next that made part of his body react unconsciously.

"I want to read what he wrote. I bet it must be really good if he won first place against other college students! I should ask him what it's about. Oh, I should ask him too if he has free time. Maybe... I could go on a date with Tetsu-kun again! But what would I wear? I want to impress him... Oh, I could ask Ki-chan to go shopping with me before he leaves! He could help me choose something that Tetsu-kun might li-"

The words being spoken aloud were interrupted by a loud bang that startled her enough to make her jump a bit in her sitting spot. When she looked at the direction it had come from, she saw her childhood friend glaring at her. He had sat up and had his hand placed on the table. From what she saw she guessed that it must have been him who slammed on the table. But why? What was he so angry about?

"Dai-chan...?"

She asked confused and nervous at the same time. He had been angry at her many times before, but never all of a sudden like this.

"I'm sick of this." He snarled. "I'm sick of you mentioning Tetsu every single time. I'm sick of those little stories you think of about him inside your head. I'm sick of you only looking his way. Can't you see? He doesn't like you! No matter how many times you go after him, he won't look back! You've been wasting your time all of these years. Wake up, damn it!"

With each word that he spoke he raised his voice even more, until he ended with what almost sounded like a growl. He kept giving the girl that same glare while he looked at those wide opened pink eyes that stared at him in shock. There were so many emotions inside them. He could tell. Almost as if something had shattered inside them. But he had given up into his anger. Angry at her for being 'stupid' like how he thought she was. But more than anything, he was jealous. Because in reality, he secretly had feelings for the girl. In the end, his very own emotions made him snap at her.

The male was expecting something to be thrown at him. Whether it was figuratively or literally. However, nothing happened. Instead, the girl lowered her head. Tears began to pool inside her eyes and her throat and chest felt tight. She wanted to cry, and she did, but quietly. Trying not to let any sobbing sounds out into the room drowned from the previous tension.

Aomine noticed this, and his heart sank. Perhaps he had expected some tears, but not like this. The girl didn't even try to fight back. Every word that he said, every truth that he let out, it was as if she already knew. But she was trying hard to be strong. Trying hard to keep the hopes that maybe someday, the person she loved would love her back. But now, that dream got shattered, and she had been thrown back into reality. Hopes gone and being forced to get buried under the sad truth.

The dark bluenette felt bad at his new mistake. New because it wasn't the first time that he had made his best friend cry. Many times before he had hurt her, but never like this. It was different. Maybe other times their friendship might have been at stake, but it was her spirit this time. The last thing that he wanted was to ruin her internally.

Awkwardly Aomine rubbed the back of his neck. A little stress had started to form on it. Ignoring that, he stood up and walked up to the girl, kneeling on the floor right before her and placing a hand on the bed right next to her.

"Satsuki... Look at me."

She didn't. She avoided his eyes and turned her gaze to the side. Action that made the male sigh. He knew that no matter what she wouldn't look at him right now and would prefer her space. But he wasn't going to move away. At least not yet.

"Listen, what I said... What I said about Tetsu, I can't lie."

He paused, noticing the slight nervous twitching of her finger before he continued. It might not make her feel any better, but perhaps it was time to tell her. If he could control his hard pounding heart, that is.

"But... Try with me. You won't have to chase me, because I'm already here. I know that I am not Tetsu. I'm not as nice as he his. I know that I'm not as patient as he is. I /know/ that I get on your nerves and that I can be impossible to deal with. I... also know that I've hurt you. But I promise never to leave you. Satsuki, I want to stay by your side, just like how you've always been there for me. So... give me a chance."

It would be a lie to say that Satsuki wasn't surprised. Never in her life would she had expected that her childhood friend would have confessed to her. Never would she had expected it to be by none other than Aomine Daiki. However, her heart was already in a mess. There was no way that she could even consider something like this right now. After what seemed like a long silence, she finally said something.

"I... I don't know."

Aomine looked up carefully at her waiting to see for any signs of a consideration, but he could easily tell that there was none. He couldn't blame her if her mind was now in chaos with everything that he said all of a sudden. That is why instead he decided to give her the space that she needed. But not before saying some last words.

"You can tell me whenever you're ready. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you."

With that being said, the young tanned male stood up and exited the room. Closing the door and leaving the mentally tired pinkette all on her own. Giving a literal meaning to Aomine's last words, he sat down in front of the door. Not a moment later he began to hear sobbing noises coming from within the room. It seems that the moment she saw herself alone, she was finally able to let it all out. It would take a while, he thought. Maybe now he would be able to take that nap.


End file.
